


Rule One: Friends Are Off Limits

by Justeen_96



Series: Rule's Series [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, ashton irwin - Fandom, calum hood - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, High School, I swear, Love, Romance, bad boy, brothers best friend, for now it's only calum, no Jake is not one of the boys, the other boys show up in the series eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justeen_96/pseuds/Justeen_96
Summary: "You two are so fucking annoying!" I screamed slamming my bedroom door shut."Back at you sweetheart!" Calum called from outside my room. My brother snickered and I could hear the slapping of hands as they did their signature handshake. I let out a small scream of frustration as I flopped back down onto my bed and pulled my knees into my chest. My fucking brother and his fucking annoying best friend were always ruining my fucking day.---"Come on Princess, kiss me like you mean it.""Fuck off Calum."-x-He was my brothers best friend our rule was; he couldn't touch my friends and I couldn't touch his but how could I stay away from a boy like Calum.
Relationships: brothers best friend - Relationship, enemies to lovers???? barely
Series: Rule's Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830922
Kudos: 10





	1. My Brothers Best Friend

"Get the hell away from me." I said hitting my brother across the chest as he tried to make a grab for my food. "Why can't you make you own food and leave mine alone!" I held the plate away from my idiot brother off to my right, not noticing Calum who scooped up my sandwich and took a large bite. "Are you fucking kidding me!" I said, wondering how hard I would have to throw the plate in order for it to shatter in his face.

"Hey! Young lady, language." My dad said in that same commanding and stern tone he always uses on me and never on Jake.

"But dad! Jake and Calum keep bugging me!" I said, staring down at my bitten into sandwich and getting mad at myself for being so worked up but I had slaved a whole five minutes over that sandwich and all I wanted was to eat it in the peace and safety of my room. How was I always getting in trouble and these too dickwads got away with literally everything? Jake snuck out of the house just last week and nobody threw a fuss. I ask my parents if I can go to the mall with friends past curfew and somehow that's worse??

"That is no excuse for your language." My dad said from his seat on the sofa as he flipped through the newspaper. I huffed as Calum smirked at me, continuing to eat my lunch. Glaring at him, I shoved the empty plate into his hands and ran upstairs.

"There just so fucking... And just.." I grumbled locking my bedroom door to keep them out. Dropping down onto my bed and trying not to scream into my pillow I glared at the ceiling and began fantasizing a world in which my brother and his stupid friends didn't walk all over me. It's like this every time one of them comes over. Jake immediately pretends he hates my guts (even though literally 30 minutes before Calum arrived he was standing in my room complaining how he was bored and wanted to hangout) and him and his friends make it their life mission to torture me for however long they're here for. Sighing, I rolled over onto my stomach and reached for my phone so I could text Jackie and complain and maybe get her to come over so at least Jake would be slightly too intimidated to mess with me. I've known Jackie forever, which means Jake has known Jackie forever and while I'm the little sister that takes all of Jake's shit, Jackie is the one who does not. She can and will fight Jake at any given opportunity an I love her for that.

I could hear the boys obnoxious laughter as they climbed the stairs. Don't come to my room. Don't come to my room. Don't come to my room. Don't come to my room. There was a knock at my door. Shit. I could hear them outside of it talking. "What do you want!" I shouted at them.

"Just open the damn door!" My brother shouted back at me. I scowled and rolled into a sitting position before pushing myself up off the bed. I unlocked the door and found Jake standing there, Calum just over his shoulder smirking. Jake was holding a plate with a sandwich on it that looked like it had been thrown together haphazardly.

"What?" I said with a frown.

"Dad said to make you another fucking sandwich." He said, trying to hand off the plate to me. I didn't reach out to take it though.

"No fuckin way. You probably spit in it." I said, turning away from him and beginning to shut the door.

"Told you she wouldn't eat it dad!" Jake called down the stairs as he picked it up and ate it with a smug grin on his face. I heard my dad grumbling from the living room about how he never should have had children this close in age.

"It's just a sandwich." Calum said.

"Well you and my brother can take that sandwich and shove it straight up..."

"Lily!" My dad said, having heard me all the way from the living room. I clenched my jaw elbowed Jake in the ribs so he would move and then flipped off Calum as I walked past them towards the stairs. Jake and Calum were snickering at me the whole time before I heard them go into Jake's room and close the door. I chewed on the inside of my cheek as I headed back into the kitchen. "Lily what's the big deal. Your brother re-made you a sandwich."

"He wouldn't have had to re-make it if Calum didn't take my first one and start to eat it." I said with a frown. 

"Can't you three just get along?

"Nope." I said. He sighed.


	2. Diary Entries

I sat lounging in my living room the rest of the afternoon just so I could avoid having to go back upstairs and seeing my brother or Calum again. Coincidentally, neither of them had come back downstairs to bother me and I was feeling pretty happy sitting downstairs eating chips by myself. Our dad had just left moments ago to grab something from his office. If mom was home she would have told him to just leave it there, that he didn't need to do work on the weekends but mom wasn't home and now neither was dad which meant there would be no buffer between me and the boys. I had just begun to wonder if I should watch a movie or put on one of my shows when I suddenly hear Calum's loud laughter coming from upstairs followed by, 

"And Courtney, that little bitch." Was that Calum? Speaking in a high pitched voice? Who was he mimicking? It sounded like him and my brother were reading something and laughing about it. "She sneered at me and tried to undermine my interpretation of the story by calling it biased and..." Why was Calum talking like that? And why did that sound familiar?

No.

Fucking.

Way.

Bolting up from my seat on the couch I raced up the stairs.

I found Calum and Jake in my room, sitting on my bed and reading my diary. Not only that but my room looked like it had been upended just so they could find the stupid thing. All of the drawers in my dresser were open and my bookcase looked like it had been sorted through as well as my desk and I was fucking LIVID. Calum laughed at the expression on my face as I stormed in. My brother on the other hand jumped up, looking a little sheepish. "What the hell are you doing!" I said, in a cold and unforgiving tone. I was glad that our parents weren't home to witness me murder my brother.

"Uhh... Nothing?" Jake said laughing nervously, trying to keep up his cocky demeanor in front of his best friend. I moved slowly into my room, just staring at him. Then without warning I slapped him. Jake was more than a little shocked. Calum was just as surprised, mouth hanging open as he tried not to laugh

"LILY!" Jake said as if I was in the wrong here. They were reading my fucking diary. They had no fucking right.

"I will kill you if you don't get out of my room right now." I said, gesturing back to my open door.

"Don't be such a..." Jake began to say before I screamed at him,

"Get out, get out, get out!" Jake looked to Calum then back at me and half shoved me as he walked out of my room. I really had to refrain myself from jumping on him and sitting on his back. Breathing hard, I turned around and glared at Calum who was not only still standing in the room, but holding my diary.

"You know, you're pretty hot when you're angry." Calum said. I was so startled all the tension in my shoulders dropped.

"What the fuck?" I said in almost a whisper. Calum just smiled again and handed me my open diary. I took it from him still confused as Calum walked towards my door, glancing at my open dresser. To my dismay, Calum pulled one of my panties out of the drawer and held it up, looking back at me. I turned as bright pink as my lacey underwear, watching him shove them into his back pocket with a smirk. "Calum!" I said grabbing his arm before he could leave my room. Not only was I bright red from anger now but embarrassment and I think I was shaking a little. What the fuck was happening?

"Calm down Princess." Calum said with a small smile. "I'll return them." He broke free from my grasp and exited my room, shutting the door behind him. Calum just... He just took my underwear. Why would he... Calum doesn't.. My diary. I finally looked down at the open page Calum had left me on.

God Calum is so fucking annoying but damn, that boy, I would let him do anything to me.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

This wasn't happening. I felt nauseated slightly. What was he going to do with my underwear? Oh god I don't think I want to know what he's going to do. Or if I even want them fucking back. Damnit those were such a cute pair. What now? Do I confront him? Should I tell my brother? No, he would kill Calum in an instant. We don't get along very much but if his best friend took my panties I would hope Jake would at least punch him and not congratulate him or something. Calum basically got away clean. I shouldn't have fucking let him walk out. How am I going to go downstairs now? I left my show running. I hope Jake doesn't delete it off the DVR. Fuck. He better not delete it. I want to go out there but I don't know how to act. Like nothing happened? Like something happened? What did Calum tell Jake about why he was up here longer than necessary. I need to sit down.

Flopping down onto my bed I stared up at the ceiling in complete shock. Calum took my panties. Calum took my underwear. Calum took my undergarments. Calum took some of my lingerie. No matter how many different ways I said it, it still sounded weird and a little gross. I wanted them back. I didn't want him to have them. I would not allow him the satisfaction.

How do I ask for them back though? Do I demand? Do I plead? Nope, I'm not pleading. Fuck that. They're mine he should just give them back.

My head was reeling with thoughts of Calum and my underwear when there was a small knock at my door. I didn't answer or call out to ask who it was. Somebody slipped inside though and walked towards me. I sat up when I realized it was Calum.

"Calum give me my..." He held up his hand to stop me as I stood up.

"Give me your number." He said, holding out his phone to me.

"What? Fuck no Calum give me back my underwear! Don't make me get my brother up here." I said with a frown, stepping closer to him.

"No you won't and hurry up, your brother thinks I'm taking a piss." I shoved his chest instead of grabbing his phone.

"I'm not giving you my fuckin number. Get the hell out of here." I said glaring at him and pointing at the door.

"I'm not leaving until I get your number Princess." Shit. Why was he hot? Calum smirked at how flustered I seemed. "Come on." He said placing his phone in my hand. Cursing under my breath I tightened my grip on his phone and created a new contact with my name and number before handing it back to him. Calum was still smirking as I handed it back to him. He tapped away at his phone for a couple of seconds.

"Get out!" I hissed. "You said you would leave." I said pushing him towards the door.

"I am." He said showing me his phone screen. He changed my name.

Princess 👑

You have got to be fuckin kidding me.

"See you later gorgeous." He said before striding out of the room. As he turned I reached into his back pocket but found that my panties were no longer there. Calum chuckled, turning his head to look at me. "I moved them sweetheart but thanks for that. I knew you would try something." With an obnoxious wink Calum left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhh... If you search this story up on my wattpad page, it's a little different from what I originally wrote because this story is fairly cringe since I wrote it so long ago and I'm just now going through it and editing it so it's better. Should have done that a long time ago on the original story but it's too late for that now lol
> 
> P.S I never realized how short my original chapters were before... All the stories I write now have chapters that are at least 2k words maybe 3k if I'm feeling dangerous and wordy lol but originally... I could barely make it to 1k apparently lol


	3. Beg For It

It's been a week. Calum has had my panties for a week.

What has he done with them? Did he just keep them? He hasn't mentioned anything. He hasn't even texted me. He got my number a week ago and hasn't sent a single message. What the fuck is he waiting for? Is he just playing with me? Can he tell that this is slowly eating me from the inside out? I don't even see him that often. Him and my dickhead brother are always off with their other friends lurking in the corners of the school. They're seniors. I'm just a fuckin junior.

I groan as I flip over onto my stomach on my bed. I check my phone again for what feels like the millionth time but find no new messages from Jackie or Calum, not that I have his number. I wouldn't know if it was him if he did text.

Calum and my brother are currently downstairs, like they always are on Friday afternoons playing video games really loudly. Calum is always here but so is my brother and I wonder if that's why he hasn't made a move or if he just likes seeing me squirm.

I haven't told any of my friends yet. They think I'm insane for not liking Calum. It's not that I don't like him it's just that he aggravates me and now I don't know how to react with him knowing that I think he's hot, especially since he has my panties. My phone buzzes next to me and I let out a heavy sigh as I move to answer the text from Jackie. Except, it's not from Jackie it's a number I don't have on my phone and the message reads,

xxx-xxx-xxxx  
I'm coming up Kitten.

I only have a moment to process this before my door opens quickly and is shut quietly behind Calum. I jump up, leaving my phone on my bed. I'm literally across the room from him and I can't believe that obnoxious assholes little smile right now.

"Come here darling." He said with a grin making me ball my hands into fists.

"Don't make nicknames for me." I said through my teeth. Calum laughed lightly.

"Do you only want me to call you _Princess_?"

"Call me Lily and get the hell out." I said moving around to the foot of my bed and glaring at him. "Actually don't even call me Lily call me _"your best friends annoying younger sister"_ and get the hell out." Calum smiled widely as he shoved one hand into his jeans. I thought he was going t o pull out my underwear but he didn't. His hand stayed in his pocket.

"You are annoying." Calum said stepping towards me. "But you're not little." I sucked in a big breath as I started into his eyes. Calum took my hand and pulled me closer lightly but I yanked my hand back.

"Where does my brother think you are?" I said. "And don't touch me."

"Bathroom." Calum said with a shrug. "And fine, if you want me to touch you, you're going to have to _beg_ for it." What was he doing? Was he just messing with me? Trying to embarrass me? Does he just want to make me blush?

"Is that always going to be your flimsy excuse? He's going to notice." I said, ignoring is second comment. Calum shrugged like he didn't care and walked past me looking around my room. Damn it I wished I cleaned my room but he didn't exactly give me a warning. Well he did but it wasn't a day in advance.

"You want to know what I've been doing all week?" Calum said. I scoffed as he leaned up against my windowsill.

"I could care less Calum, get out." I said walking to the door and opening it gesturing for him to get out. Calum picked himself up off the windowsill still smiling like the devil. Instead of walking out though, he pushed the door closed.

"I've been jerking off thinking about you." He whispered in my ear. I pushed him away and pretended to gag, making him laugh. I'm sure my face was bright red.

"Get out. Oh my fucking god get out." I said, not daring to look at him. _Don't look at him. Don't feel some type of way about this. Don't look at him. Don't feel some type of way about this._ I chanted in my head.

"Aw, come on princess." Calum said, his hands in his pockets as he leaned closer to me, backing me up against my wall. "Don't be like that.

"I will punch you in the face." I said. Calum just grinned.

"Calum! Jesus Christ hurry up!" My brother shouted up the stairs. I pushed Calum away again and opened my door slightly. I quietly moved down the hall and peered downstairs to find Jake sitting grumpily on the couch with a paused game in front of him. Calum was hovering near me in way too close proximity again. I bet if I turned around our faces would be inches part, close enough to kiss. I elbowed him in the ribs and he backed of. 

"Shut up dickhead I'm coming!" Calum shouted down at him descending the stairs. I moved back to my room and closed the door softly behind me. I felt like passing out. I needed to talk to someone about this. I grabbed my phone prepared to finally tell my best friends about what was going on now that I had undeniable proof that Calum was into me. (Can it really be called undeniable proof if the only facts I have are that he stole my underwear, wanted my phone number, calls me princess, and has been making sexual remarks? Probably not.)

A heated phone call later and everyone had been informed. It was a lot of yelling and harsh whispers as I got my story out. They were mad at me for having not been included in this juicy story for an entire week but I told them I didn't think it was necessary until Calum made another move, which he had. We ended the group Facetime with a goodbye and promises to talk more on this at school on Monday.

Downstairs, I could I hear Jake and Calum saying goodbye to each other and the slam of the front door. Shaking my head I tried not to picture Calum in a bathroom or in his bedroom _thinking about me_. My phone buzzed and I scooped it up expecting a text form Jackie about this whole thing. Instead, it was Calum who I had, not to subtly named _Asshole_ in my contacts.

Asshole

Look out your window

Was all it said. Confused I moved to my window and pushed past the curtains looking down at Calum's car. He was leaning against the passenger side door and looking up at me, his stupid shades on. Calum grinned and looked down at his phone again. Soon, another message from him popped up.

Asshole

Let's hangout again soon Princess.

I glared down at him and shook my head. He typed away at his phone again before picking himself up off his car and moving to the drivers side. My phone recieved a message just as he started his car.

Asshole

I know you can't say no to me.

That made me grimace as I watched him drive off down the street


	4. Forgotten Rules

"Soooooo." Jackie said drawing out the o as she sat down at our lunch table.

"So what?" I said, already squirming under her gaze.

"Are you and Calum dating." I wrinkled my nose at her in confusion. Dating? We've barely even talked at this point aside from arguing.

"No." I said. Jackie gaped at me. "What do you want from me? He said.." I paused before lowering my voice. "He said he jacked off while thinking about me and I'm not comfortable with that." I finished, saying the last part a bit more loudly. "Besides he's my brothers best friend and we have rules about that." I said with a firm nod of my head.

"Forget the rules. Calum is _hot_." Jackie said opening her bag of chips while trying to simultaneously bite into a slice of pizza.

"These rules are what keeps my pervy brother away from you guys." I said. 

"Oh please, _none_ of us like your brother anyways." Kenzie says with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, your brother is a dipshit." Katie said.

"And a jerk!" Maria said with a frown. We started laughing and I nodded my head as I scanned the groups of tables, finding my brothers but more importantly, Calum's. To my greatest amusement I found that Calum already staring at me. His hair hung low in his face and he had this stupid smile on his face as he ran his thumb across his bottom lip. Calum turned away from me laughing at something one of his friends had just said while I was left a blushing mess. My friends turned around to see what had caused me to go red.

"Was Calum just looking at you?" Katie said, leaning in and whispering like Calum could hear us from across the room.

"No!" I said, cringing at how loud and pitchy my voice was. 

"He so was." Kenzie said fanning herself as if she was the one all hot and bothered in this situation and not me. "This is some romantic high school shit." I scoffed.

"It's not romantic." I said. "He got off thinking about me remember?"

"That's not romantic it's just _hot_." Marie said with a coy smile causing me to frown while my friends laughed with glee.

"You're all sick." I said in a groan, rolling my eyes

* * *

As always, Calum was at our house that afternoon but I tried to pretend he wasn't. Remembering that Calum was in the house and could come up to my room at any second, was a complete distraction. I was torn between cleaning my room, changing what I was wearing, and concentrating on my homework. I had left my door closed though so I would hear it if he snuck in. Part of me wanted him to come upstairs. Part of me didn't.

"You look stressed." I jumped and nearly fell out of my chair but only succeeded in tipping it backwards onto the floor as I stood up. The crash caused my brother to yell at me.

"What are you doing up there Lily!" My brother said as Calum grinned at me.

"Nothing you jackass!" I shouted back down at him, keeping my eyes on Calum. "Another bathroom break?" I said to him, righting my chair. Calum shook his head.

"I'm getting a game for your brother." He said waving something at me before tossing it onto my bed. I wish he could throw me on my bed like..

"Stay away from me." I said holding up my hand so he would stop walking towards me.

"Do you really want me too Princess?" I swallowed hard.

"Get out." I repeated not answering his questions. Calum continued to walk towards me. He stopped about a foot in front of me a small smile on his face as he ran one hand through his already messy hair. God he was beautiful.

"Only if you go out with me." I stepped back confused.

"What?" I said.

"Go out with me. Then I'll get out of your room." I shake my head, my eyebrows furrowed together.

"You've known my brother long enough to know about our rule." I said, scolding him like he was some child. I was even shaking my finger at him. Calum laughed lightly.

"You guys made that rule when you started your freshman year of high school. That was ages ago and besides, you hadn't met me yet." This was true. Calum didn't start attending Eastvale High until my brothers Junior year, my Sophomore year. Maybe if I had known Calum back then, we would have never made up these stupid rules. I shake my head again.

"My brother will kill you and then me." I said poking his chest. Calum caught my hand before I could pull it back, squeezing it lightly.

"Who said he has to know?" Blushing up a storm I pushed him away slightly, my brain running a mile a minute to come up with some excuse.

"Calum! Have you found it yet?" My brother shouted. It sounded like he was coming up the stairs. Shit.

"Yeah! I'll be right down!" My brothers footsteps retreated. "Come on Lily." Calum said. Thats the first time he's used my name in a non-offensive tone. I sighed heavily.

"Fine." I said, turning him around and pushing on his back so he'll walk out of my room. "Now out." Calum just grins as he turns around, picks up the game and heads out.

"I'll text you details." He says leaving with a wink.

Oh fuck. This is a bad idea.


	5. Unexpected Phone Calls

**Fuckboi**

**Friday?**

Lily 🌺

No.

**Fuckboi**

**Are you not free?**

Lily 🌺

No, I am. I just realized what a shitty idea this was.  
We can't go out Calum.

**Fuckboi**

**I'm not scared of your brother.**

Lily 🌺

Maybe I am.

**Fuckboi**

**Don't worry darling. I'll protect you**

"Ugh." I said not replying to his message as I stretched out on the couch. I placed my phone on the coffee table and put my hands over my face. Why did I get myself into this mess? This was all going to go downhill fairly quickly. I could see the end already and I didn't like it. Why did Calum have to be so damn cute? If he was ugly we wouldn't be having this problem.

"Sweetheart you got a text from.. Fuckboy? Lily." My mom scolded lightly as she sat down at my feet on the couch with me. Snatching up my phone I apologized lightly. Oh god I hoped he didn't say anything too disgusting. "Whose Fuckboy? And what does that mean?" My mother said as she took the remote from my lap.

"Umm it's just a way to describe a really hot boy who you shouldn't think is hot because he's a jerk... Sort of." I said, brushing her question off with a wave of my hand as I looked at Calum's message.

**Fuckboi**

**Come on Lily just go out with me.**

Good. It didn't say much. And he used my name instead of some nickname. "So you're going out with this fuckboy?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No, he wants me to go out with him." I said.

"So say yes. Who is it?" She said. I groaned and shook my head.

"I can't tell you." I said, shoving my phone into my pocket.

"Why not? Come on I'm your mother." She said with a grin. I shook my head at her. I actually had a pretty good relationship with my mom. I talked to her a lot about myself, school, my friends. She's very loving and open and easy to talk to. In some ways my mom was still acted pretty young. I think that's why she married dad because he was all business.

"I can't because Jake will get mad." I said. My mother stared off at the wall, seemingly deep thought as she tapped her chin. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"No." She said, eyes sparkling.

"What?" I said as she scooted closer to me and grabbed my hand.

"Is it Calum?" She said in a soft voice.

"Mom!" I said, jumping off the couch. She sat back, laughing.

"It is! Your reaction proves it!" She said throwing up her arms happily. I sat back down in the couch and became very serious with her.

"Mom, you can't tell Jake." I said in a quiet voice even though he was upstairs listening to some pretty loud music and probably couldn't possibly hear us.

"Of course not! You two have those silly rules in place but I knew that you would fall for Calum one day! I just knew it!" She seemed more excited about this than I was.

"How did you know?" I said.

"Well he is pretty cute." I groaned while my mother laughed.

"Don't say that!" I said. 

"Oh I'm only joking." She said, hitting my arm playfully. "I think he's cute for you is all and he's such a nice boy." Barely. I wanted to say.

* * *

After dinner I was sitting in my room, tapping my pencil against my desk as I tried to concentrate on my homework. I still hadn't replied to Calum. I was nervous and I didn't know what to say. Where would we go? What would our date be like? What if my brother found out? My phone rang. I answered it without looking at the caller ID. I figured it had to be Kenzie or Maria they were the only ones who liked calling people.

"Hey." I said brightly. "Do you understand the math homework? I'm confused." I said.

"I can help you." Calum said, sounding like he was about to laugh.

"What the fuck." I said pulling my phone away from my ear and looking at the screen. There was the caller ID **Fuckboi.** Calum had called me. Why did Calum call me? Was it too late to hang up?

"Expecting someone else?" He said. It sounded like he was wearing a shit eating grin.

"Only my friends call me." I said, not sure how to feel about the fact that we were talking on the phone.

"Does that mean I'm one of your friends now?" Calum said.

"I thought you wanted to go out with me?" I said, turning around in my chair and standing up.

"We can be friends and date each other." Calum said. "Which is why I called. You're not answering my texts." I chewed on the inside of my lip nervously as I paced my room.

"I didn't know what to say." I said, swallowing hard.

"Does this help? Talking over the phone?" I shrugged my shoulders as if he could see me.

"I don't know. I can't see your face so I guess that's a plus." I said with a touch of sarcasm, making Calum laugh.

"Says the one staring at me during lunch." Calum said.

"Um excuse you. I caught you staring Calum." I said, crossing my arm under the one holding the phone.

"Fine, fine are we going out or not?" Calum said.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well you better think fast. I'm almost there." It was then that I heard the small hum of an engine on his end of the cellphone. He was in his car.

"What!" I said, freezing in place in my room before rushing to my window. The sun was just finishing its arc across the sky so my neighborhood was bathed in dying orange light. Street lamps were coming on and you could just begin to make out a few stars. Headlights shone down my street. "You are not here. Please tell me you're not here." I said. Calum laughed at how frantic I sounded.

"I'm here." He said confirming my worst fears as a black car parked right outside my house. The engine was still on and so were the lights. "Five minutes darling. Meet me outside." The line went dead and I was shocked. Racing down the stairs I went right up to my mom and hugged her tightly.

"Calum is right outside and he showed up out of nowhere. I'm sorry but he wants to take me somewhere." I said while she laughed, hugging me back.

"Go ahead!" My mom said.

"No! Mom! You're not supposed to let me go. You're supposed to march out there and tell him to leave me alone!" I said as she pushed me back toward the stairs.

"I'm not doing that now come on! Get ready." She said.


	6. Ice Cream Cones

Calum said I had five minutes but I took ten. I had to change clothes, apply some light makeup, spray some perfume, and run a hairbrush through my tangled hair. Then I was pulling on my shoes and texting Calum a quick **Be there in a second** text. My mom encouraged me throughout the entire process, like a cheerleader. So my confidence level was way up when I stepped out onto the porch. But as I made my way to his car, that level slowly dropped.

His car windows were all open for some reason and I stopped on the curb just outside the passenger side door. He ducked his head down to look at me as I stood there for perhaps a second too long. Calum slowly smiled. "Come on darling get in." He said. Rolling my eyes, I opened the car door and slid into the seat. I was surprised at the state of his car. It was perfectly clean. I didn't expect that.

"I took longer than five minutes." I said as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Well I wasn't just going to drive away." Calum said.

"You could have." I said with a frown.

"But I didn't." He said, staring at me. I stared back, unsure of what to say next.

"We better go. We're dead if my brother catches us out here." I finally said. Calum grinned and shifted gears.

"Don't worry about it Lily." He said grabbing my hand before gunning it down the street.

* * *

"I think you would drive a whole lot safer if you weren't holding my hand." Calum was driving way over the speed limit and I wondered if that was just for me or if he always does this. But he was serving in and out of lanes and barreling around corners, all with one hand.

"It's the same thing, watch." He said letting go of my hand for a faction of a second as we turned down another corner. He took my hand again. "I'm just a reckless driver."

"You could get us killed." I said. Calum just smiled.

"Then your brother wouldn't have to do it." I laughed as he pulled into a parking lot.

"Where are we?" I said as he began taking off his seatbelt.

"I wanted something sweet and I'm not talking about you Princess." He winked at me and I blushed as I exited the car. The blinking lights of the Dairy Queen confuse me. He took me out for... Ice cream? "Come on!" Calum said motioning for me to move faster.

"You're very impatient." I said, shutting his car door and walking around it to stand next to him. He threw his arm around my shoulders and I tried my best not to shake it off. He was insufferable but he was also hot. I was torn again.

"I just like ice cream." Calum said smiling at me. This was a little weird. Where was _I jerked off thinking about you_ Calum? Who was this Calum and why did he like ice cream so much?

I ordered a simple soft serve cone, even though Calum said I could have whatever I wanted. I was just too lazy to choose from all the different kinds of Blizzards they had. We sat at a small table inside the Dairy Queen quietly. I was still confused as to why our first date was an ice cream shop. I would have pegged him for a guy who counts making out in the backseat of his car as a date. Actually, that's what I expected when I saw his car.

"You should have ordered something else." Calum said. I looked up at him as I licked my ice cream.

"Why?" He slowly grinned, waiting for me to get it.

"Do you suck dick as good as you..." I threw my napkins at him as I narrowed my eyes.

"You are disgusting and I will walk home if you say shit like that again." I said, with a huff. Calum just laughed and shrugged. I pursed my lips as I watched him eat, suddenly extremely self-conscious about my own ice cream cone.

"What?" He finally said.

"Why ice cream?" I said.

"Because I like ice cream and I like you so why not eat ice cream with you." He said. "Why were you expecting something else?" Calum said with a cocky grin.

"I thought you were going to try to make out with me in the backseat of your car and call it a date." Calum grinned as I said this.

"We can do that too." I rolled my eyes at him. Calum laughed.


	7. Distractions

The next day was Saturday and I found myself in a sweet situation. My parents were both gone and so was my brother so I had the entire house to myself for nearly a full day. Granted, they left me chores but that was nothing. I had the whole house to myself. There were endless possibilities. Dancing around in my sweatpants and an old eighth grade t-shirt I proceeded to clean the house while blasting music from my phone. Dustpans were microphones and brooms were guitars and I was having fun. So much fun that I didn't even notice the doorbell was ringing until it was being pressed several times in a row. Without looking out the peephole I threw it open a little angry at having my dance routine interrupted. I nearly screamed when I saw Calum standing there. He snorted at my outfit.

"You look cute." He said, standing there in an outfit that was ten times cuter than my own. I glared at him.

"Jakes not here." I said trying to close the door on him. He stopped me with the toe of his shoe and pushed it back open against my will.

"I know. I'm here for you." He said. _Shit_. I blushed.

"I have chores Calum. I'm not going to pay attention to you." I said turning around when I found I was unable to close the door on him.

"I don't care." He said with a shrug, closing the front door. I tried not to look annoyed as I walked back into the living room and turned down the music. "Were you having a dance party in here?" Calum said. I glared at him.

"No. I was drowning out my misery." I said.

"Then why turn it down? Don't I cause you pain?" Calum said dropping himself down onto the couch.

"Do you want to not be able to talk to me?" I said as I slowly turned the volume back up.

"No, Lily!" He shouted as the volume of my portable speaker skyrocketed. The music practically encased us and Calum was shaking his head at me as I backed up away from him, shouting the lyrics. He was saying something I couldn't hear but he grabbed the speaker out of my hands and turned down the volume. "You're insane. Aren't you worried about the neighbors?" He said once the music was at a reasonable level.

"Please, they always have parties." I said, going back to cleaning the living room. "Now if you don't mind, please stay out of my fucking way."

But Calum didn't stay out of my way, in fact he was _always_ in my way. He kept complaining that he was bored and I kept telling him to leave but he didn't listen to me. He also kept teasing me. It was my hair or what I was wearing or how I was cleaning something. He always had something to say. By the time I had finished I was so irritated, I snapped.

"Fine! Whatever Calum." I said, glaring at him. "Why are you even here? Stop bugging me and leave! I don't care anymore." Calum just laughed so I shoved him out of my way and marched up the stairs. I was getting ready to slam my door shut but he stopped me and slipped through before I could do anything. "Calum I swear to god." I said clenching my hands into fists as if I was going to fight him right here and now.

"You're not mad darling." He said, cocking his head to the side with a grin.

"I am." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Why are you here? Jake isn't here and all you've done all day is bug me! Just leave." I said, pointing out my door.

"I was waiting until you finished." Calum said with this stupid smirk on his face.

"Waiting until I finished?" I said with a sigh, running one hand through my hair.

"Cleaning, duh." Calum said.

"Why? I'm done. What do you want?" I said with a sigh.

"I want to do this." Calum said reaching out for me. I found myself involuntarily moving towards him as his hands moved to my waist. I swallowed hard.

"I... I thought we agreed..." I said unable to finish my sentence.

"I know." Calum said, staring down at me. His joking demeanor had vanished. "But I really want to kiss you Lily and I'd rather not wait." My heart was hammering in my chest. I didn't know where to put my hands. On his shoulders? Around his neck? Where? "Can I kiss you?" Calum said, voice soft.

"Yes." I said and the word had barely left my mouth before we kissed, Calum pulling me against him so there was no more space between us. Damnit. Why does he have to be such a good kisser? I almost wish he was bad but also... I didn't.

"Come on darling, kiss me like you mean it." He said and I could tell he was teasing. I could feel his lips pulling up into a smile.

"Oh fuck off Calum." I said before kissing him again. Then my hands were in his hair and his hands were on my waist and I've never felt more alive than when I was kissing Calum in my bedroom. But that's when I heard a car pull up. I gasped and broke away from Calum. "My family." I said before pushing him off of me and racing back down the stairs. My breathing was ragged and my hair was a mess (not that that was new). My cheeks were burning and I fanned myself as I tossed myself over the couch and sat down before turning on the TV, just in time

"Hey Lily is Calum here?" Jake said as he stepped through the front door.

"Yeah he's upstairs." I said. Jake arched an eyebrow.

"Why?" I didn't have an answer for that.

"He's um.." I stuttered as my parents stepped in.

"Is Calum here?" My mom said. "His car is outside." Her eyes were sparkling and everyone was staring at me. I was going to crack under the pressure. I was going to explode. I was probably going to confess. But confess to what exactly? That we had been making out? that we went on a date? It wasn't that big of a deal right?

"I was just in the bathroom Jake, keep your pants on." Calum said, coming back down the stairs

"How long were you here?" Jake said as they fist bumped.

"Like ten minutes. Your sister kept calling me annoying." Calum said. _Oh fuck you Calum. You didn't seem annoyed thirty seconds ago._ I thought, shooting him daggers. Jake rolled his eyes and I swallowed hard as my mom walked past me, ruffling my hair and my dad went upstairs.

"She's the annoying one." Jake said glaring at me. "Come on, let's go back upstairs." Calum nodded as Jake took the stairs two at a time. I watched Jake walk away but was surprised when Calum quickly stepped toward the couch and bent down to kiss my temple.

"We'll finish that later Lily." He said before following Jake up the stairs. 


	8. School, Boyfriends and other Stupid Things

"Soooo you and Calum?" Kenzie said nudging me. I groaned and dropped my head into my arms on the table.

"He's so annoying but he's so hot." I said in a small voice. Somebody hit me. I think it was Maria.

"Quit complaining. We've all wanted a piece of Calum and you have him." Maria said shaking her head at me.

"I don't have him." I said, sitting up and dropping my hands into my lap. "We've only gone on one date." I said, holding up one finger for emphasis.

"Yeah but you've made out several times." Jackie said sitting down next to me. I shoved her a little.

"We have not!" I cried out, my cheeks burning red. "We've kissed like three times." I said in a low voice glancing around to see if anyone was paying attention to us.

"That's not how he describes it!" Katie said in a sing-song voice. I gasped, putting my hands over my mouth. Calum's talked about me? So my brother knows we've gone out? He knows we've kissed? How has he not killed him yet! How has he not killed me?

"Jesus Christ Lily, breathe. He hasn't said your name. He calls you _his girl_ and you're making a lot of girls at school really jealous." Jackie said, sounding triumphant. His girl? I wasn't his anything. Not yet anyways. One date Calum. One fuckin date. I don't even think Saturday counted. No, it definitely didn't count.

"Yeah, Mallory is so mad. She keeps trying to get out of him who this mysterious girl is." Maria said waving her hands around and laughing. Oh shit Mallory? Mallory Fields? Our schools biggest bitch! Was she into Calum? Then again... Who isn't into Calum?

"Does she like Calum?" I said, glancing at her table where she was flipping her blonde hair with all of her blonde friends.

"Duh, who doesn't like Calum." Kenzie said. "He's hot." Now I was really hyperventilating. If Mallory found out Calum was with me she could ruin me. She could make my life a living hell. That's on top of what my brother would do.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I said, wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"Oh no, none of that." Jackie said punching my arm.

"I can't do this!" I said. "Calum is so.." My phone rang. I pulled it out and glanced at the number. It was Calum. I looked over at his table but he wasn't sitting there at the moment.

"Answer it!" Katie said out when she saw the contact name.

"No! What if it's not him." I said. "He might have left his phone over there. Those idiots could be calling me."

"They don't even know your name calm down." Jackie said, rolling her eyes. "Just answer." Groaning, I answered.

"Will you stop flipping the fuck out." Was the first thing Calum said to me.

"Well excuse the fuck out of me. Why are you talking about me?" I said. "We're not even together."

"Ouch Princess." Calum said, feigning being hurt. "Come on what about Saturday?"

"You were annoying." I said glancing around the cafeteria to try and figure out where he was. I finally found him leaning against a wall not too far from his friends.

"I wasn't annoying." He said making a face at me.

"You're right. You were a nightmare." I said, glaring at him. Calum rolled his eyes.

"Let me make it up to you." Calum said with a stupid grin.

"No." I said. He frowned.

"No? Just like that?" He said, standing up straighter as he continued to stare at me.

"Just like that." I said. "Please stop talking about me. Everyone is going to start asking questions. They're already asking questions!" Calum shook his head.

"I want to talk about you Lily and I can't even use your god damn name because of that stupid rule you made with your brother." He said. I scoffed.

"The rules seemed logical at the time and why would you like talking about me?" I said. He used to not like anything about me. Calum smiled from across the cafeteria.

"Because I like you." This is news. I blush and look down at the table. My friends have been trying this entire conversation to get me to tell them what was going on but I couldn't. I was too embarrassed now. "Let me take you out Friday, please." I ground my teeth but he was staring at me with this cute little pout on his face that made me drop my gaze and sigh.

"Okay! Fine Calum. Friday." I lifted my head and watched him smile.

"See you later then darling." He said.

"Bye idiot." Calum grinned and we hung up.

"Tell us everything." Jackie said.


	9. Hotter than Hell

I was the talk of the school. Well, Calum's _girl_ was but nobody knew who that was. I mean, I knew and my friends knew and Calum knew but nobody else knew. So I was technically the talk of the school but only a few select people knew this.

🌺

_Rumors, rumors Calum._

💩

 **You love it kitten.** 🐱😉

🌺

_Far from it._

My friends thought this was the greatest thing in the world. Calum Hood, hottie of the soccer team was dating somebody and they knew about it! While everyone else was completely clueless. Calum has never dated anyone at our school and he was one of the most popular guys _in_ our school so once word spread that he was seeing someone, it was everywhere. There was no escaping it. Hearing all these rumors about me was weird. Everyone had their theories on who it was but everyone was wrong. I didn't hear my name mentioned once. Gotta admit, it was pretty cool.

"Why this Friday?" Jake complained as we entered the house. Jake had driven us from school and Calum had come on his own power. We arrived at the house at the same time though. I walked behind Calum up the walkway to our front door. "Couldn't you and that girl go out some other day?" He complained.

"You're just mad because your best friend has a life outside of you." I said. Calum started laughing but Jake glared at him.

"Stay out of this Lil." He said shaking his head. "I mean, come on Calum you're my best friend. What happened to bro's before hoes?" Calum shook his head.

"Sorry man." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Jake scoffed as he turned around to unlock the front door. Calum winked at me.

"This bitch better be hot as fuck then Calum." Calum punched his back as he opened the door.

"Don't call her a bitch. She's my girl and yeah, she's pretty hot." Calum replied. I headed for the stairs while Jake went into the kitchen. Calum grabbed my ass as I walked away. I shoved his shoulder while he tried not to laugh. The entire week he's been like this with me, handsy behind my brothers back. He's taking some pretty bold risks like kissing me when my brother is just two steps away.

"Why are you shoving Calum?" Jake asked through a mouth full of food.

"He was too close to me." I said glaring at him for good measure.

"Stop being such a baby. He doesn't bite." Jake said, swallowing his food.

"Usually." Calum said to me in a whisper. I rolled my eyes and went up the stairs. I had to get ready for a date tonight,

* * *

"You're going out too?" Jake complained tossing himself down onto my bed as I fixed my hair in my mirror.

"Yes, I have a life now get out. You're funking up my room." Jake glared at me.

"Where are you going?" He said in a whiny voice. "I don't want to be bored here." I laughed. Jake and I could get along sometimes. He was still my brother despite being a pain in the ass.

"A date." I said.

" _You_ have a _date_?" Jake demanded, sitting up. I blushed.

"Yes! Don't make it sound like I'm incapable of getting one." I said frowning at him as I straightened out my top. I didn't know where Calum and I were going. He wouldn't tell me. He said it was a surprise.

"With who? Do I know him?" I shook my head.

"You probably don't know him." I said.

"Well what's his name?" Jake pressed, standing up. I shook my head and grabbed my purse.

"No Jake. You'll do something stupid to scare him off." I said heading for my bedroom door.

"Good he should be scared of me." Jake muttered following me. "Do you need a ride?" I shake my head.

"Mom is taking me." I said.

"You told her who it was didn't you?" He said. I laugh but don't reply. "I'm taking that as a yes. Fine whatever you and Calum both suck and I hate you." Jake said shoving my shoulder as he went to his room.

"Bye Jake!" I called out to him. He just closed his bedroom door.

"Ready sweetheart!" My mom asked. "For you date with Calum." She whispered.

"Mom." I hissed. She laughed as we headed for the front door.


	10. Date Night

"Hey Lily." Calum said picking himself up off the streetlight he was leaning against. I smiled at him and waved goodbye to my mother before walking toward him. He easily slipped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple.

"Hi." I said feeling butterflies swarm in my stomach. _Shut the fuck up in there please._ I thought to my stomach but it didn't listen. It's probably because he kissed my forehead. Not many guys have done that to me before and Calum is the only guy I think Iv'e dated who is tall enough to do it. "So what are we doing?" I said as Calum moved us toward the entrance of the plaza. He didn't want to tell me where we were going tonight because he wanted it to be a surprise.

"We're going to go eat first." He said smiling at me.

"And then?" I said, pushing for more information. Calum laughed.

"You'll see." He said. I kind of hoped it wasn't what I was thinking but part of me wished it was.

"You'll eat anything right?" Calum said as he switched from having his arm around my shoulders to holding my hand. I arched an eyebrow at him as he laced our fingers together.

"Is this a trick question?" I said. Calum smirked and winked at me before laughing. He pulled me toward the pizza joint at the very far corner of the plaza. He ended up buying a large pizza even though it was just the two of us. He said he was hungry though and he wasn't kidding. I could barely finish two slices but Calum ate nearly the entire pizza. "I knew you were a pig." I teased lightly.

"I take offense to that." Calum said rolling his eyes at me.

"You were supposed to." I said with a grin. Talking with Calum was.. Easy. Too easy. He was actually interested in what I had to say and he wanted to know everything about me and surprisingly, I wanted to know more about him too. Imagine, two years of him coming over to my house and messing with my stuff and with me and we hardly knew anything about each other.

"Okay, I've seen your music collection and its to die for." He said as I frowned at him, leaning back in my seat. Was he referring to all of my CD's???

"You guys need to stop going into my fuckin room." I said before leaning over and hitting his arm. Calum laughed.

"It's mostly your brother. He loves pissing you off." Calum said. "I just follow his lead."

"You like messing with me too!" I said, pointing at him. "Don't put all the blame on him."

"You're right. I love making you angry Princess." Calum said with a smirk. "I always thought you were hot when you were angry." I flushed red as I turned away from him. Calum laughed and took my hand. "Aw come on, it's cute. You're the only person I know whose cute when they're angry."

"Then I must be cute all the fucking time." I said, running my free hand through my hair. Calum grinned.

"You are." I blushed again.

We left the pizza place hand in hand and walked around slowly, talking. Turns out, Calum and I have a lot more in common than we thought. Besides music, we want to go to the same college, have read a lot of the same books, and share a mutual hatred for Kelly Enright at our school. We had more in common than I ever thought we would.

"You know you're really cool. I can't believe I never noticed it before." Calum said bumping his shoulder against mine.

"Because there was a cloud of stupid covering you." I said. Calum snickered and rolled his eyes at me.

"Naw I think it was your brother. He likes making fun of you so I never saw you as anything but his little annoying sister." Calum said

"So I'm annoying?" I said. Calum shrugged, unfazed.

"No. I just _thought_ you were." Calum said. "Then I read what you said about me in your diary." I hit his chest.

"That was classified information and I still hate you and my brother for that." Calum snorted, unable to contain his laughter.

"Hey! If I didn't read it, we wouldn't be here right now." It was my turn to roll my eyes. Classic move. "So would you really let me do _anything_ to you." Calum said quietly, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh my god!" I said in a huff letting go of his hand and walking away from him faster. Calum laughed as he jogged to catch up.


	11. The Boyfriend

"Why not?" Calum said in a whiny voice that Saturday as he sat down on the couch. I laughed at him as I continued to vacuum the living room. I had seen him just the day before on Friday but it only took twelve hours of being apart for me to miss him. Just a tiny bit though. So here he was with me on another Saturday while my family was away. I didn't even have to ask him to come, he invited himself over. I started vacuuming again but Calum pulled the plug.

"Hey!" I said, holding out my hand for the cord but he didn't hand it to me.

"Let's just watch a movie." He said with a pout. I rolled my eyes.

"I have chores." I said for the fifth time.

"So do them after the movie." He said. I shook my head. "Come on Lil! I'm bored." He said, splaying out on the couch and looking stupid. I snorted.

"Why'd you call me Lil?" Nobody has called my Lil before. Lily is already a short enough name

"It's a shortened version of your name now just watch a movie with me." He said sitting up and grabbing my hand before pulling me down over the armrest of the couch and down onto his lap.

"Well somebody has to put the movie in and it certainly won't be me." I said, sliding off of him. Calum sighed as he stood and went to pick out a movie which took 0 time. I then watched him head into the kitchen as I grabbed up the remote. I heard him rummage through several things in the cabinets. I also heard the fridge door open and close. He walked back into the living room with chips, pretzels and soda. "You come here too often." I said as he handed me the pretzels.

"Are you against me being here now?" He said with a grin as the previews for movies rolled. I shrugged.

"I was just stating a fact. You practically live here." I said. Calum leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Get used to it darling." I blushed.

Calum and I weren't good at judging time though. We figured that we could watch two movies and be up and away from each other before my parents and brother came home from their separate work places but we were wrong. Halfway through Iron Man 2, my father walked through the front door.

"Hey Lily." He said and my head whipped around to judge his reaction. "Oh, hey Calum." He seemed unfazed. Calum had his arm slung around me and we were sitting in closer proximity than we even stand next to each other in his presence. We were both frozen in our seats. My dad just continued to the kitchen, putting his briefcase on the dining room table.

"Oh my gosh." I said, standing up and moving toward the kitchen. Calum said nothing as he watched me go. "Dad." I said, wondering why he wasn't freaking out.

"So.. You two are together." He didn't even sound surprised, or angry.

"Did mom.." I said, voice fading. He nods.

"I figured she was... Well, I didn't think she was lying I just thought it wasn't true because you two still act like you hate each other but she explained that that is only for Jake. Those rules you two made up still exist and are apparently still relevant." I think he rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just tell him?" He said.

"Because he'll hate me and Calum." I said. He sighed.

"How long as this been going on?" I shrugged.

"Barely a week." I said. I didn't count the week before that where Calum teased and taunted me about my underwear. He still hadn't given them back.

"Well I won't spoil your secret but you better be the one to tell him." He said. I shifted anxiously from foot to foot.

"You're not mad at me?" I said though I don't know what he would be mad for. Lying? I guess. Not telling him? He shook his head.

"I won't be if you two stop the whole arguing charade. I get enough of that from you and your brother." He said. I grinned.

"Thanks daddy." I said hugging him. "Want to meet my boyfriend?" He laughed and we walked back out into the living room. Calum was still watching the movie. He stood up quickly when he saw us. "It's okay, he knows and he won't tell Jake." I said with a grin.

"I approve because I know you son, don't make me regret it." He said. Calum nodded and shook my fathers hand.

"Thank you. I promise I won't hurt your daughter." Calum said. At least he didn't sound scared.

"Good. Because it won't be me coming after you. It will be her mother." He said before heading towards his office.

"I don't doubt that." Calum said with a nervous laugh. I grinned and kissed him lightly.

"We should clean up before anyone else comes home." I said. Calum nodded.

By the time Jake got home we were sitting on opposite ends of the couch arguing over what to watch on TV. "Hey, man. Lily, beat it." Jake directed toward me. "We're going to play video games." I rolled my eyes but threw Calum the remote as I got up. When my brother turned to head upstairs, I quickly walked back to Calum and kissed him lightly before rushing up the stairs past my brother.

I don't know why telling my parents about Calum and I was easy. If anything, I should have been able to confide in my brother. He's covered for me before when I went on secret dates but now it's all turned around. Now, my parents know while Jake is left in the dark.

**Fuckboi**

**Your dad was kind of intense.**

_Lily_ 🌺

 _Yeah, he can be_.   
_Hey, we should change our contact names in our phone. So it's less conspicuous._

**Fuckboi**

**Why?**   
**Wait, what's mine in yours?**

_Lily_ 🌺

 _Fuckboy_ 😄

**Typical.**   
**Fine Kitten I'll do it.**

_Lily_ 🌺

 _What will you change it to?_ Iasked.

**How about I just put a flower emoji?**

🌺

_Cool I'm going to put the poop emoji._

💩

**What? Lily!**

🌺

_It's done._

💩

😒 **yours is still gonna be a flower emoji.**

🌺

 _Thanks!_ 😘


	12. Don't Get Caught

"So he still hasn't said a word?" Mallory said to her ever present best friend Jen. I watch Jen from the corner of my eye as she fiddles with the hem of her skirt.

"No he hasn't. Nobody can get her name out of him. Jake doesn't even know." Mallory groaned and sat back in her seat. I tried not to smile as I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

The message was from, 💩. I almost laughed out loud, remembering that was the name I set for Calum.

**💩**

**Math sucks.**

🌺

_Only cause you're bad at it._

I sent back, smiling. Calum was taking AP History for God knows whatever reason and he's made it very clear before we were in this relationship, that he sucks, horribly, at the subject.

**💩**

**Hey, if I wanted a sarcastic remark, I would have texted Jake**.

I smirked, shaking my head as I began to tap out a response. That's when I zoned back into Mallory and Jen's conversation. "Wait, doesn't Jake have a sister or something?" Shit. Had Mallory connected the dots? Oh my god. Oh my fucking God. She was going to tell everyone.

"Yeah." Jen said as I tried to type out a message, pretending I hadn't been listening to them. "She's right there." I sent the message and put my phone away as I faced the board, praying the bell would ring

"Hey." Looking up, I found Mallory frowning at me and Jen staring at her nails.

"Hello?" I said, trying to sound confused.

"You're Jake's sister?" She said. Swallowing hard I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm Lily." I said. Mallory pursed her lips and gave Jen this look. I tried not to look intimidated.

"Calum is Jake's best friend right?" She said. I nodded.

"Calum is Jake's only friend." I said with a nervous laugh. I think they laughed with me out of courtesy.

"Would you know anything about Calum's new girlfriend?" Mallory said, finally getting right to it. I shook my head no quickly. Maybe too quickly.

"I mean, Calum and I don't really talk. Him and my brother usually just annoy me and play loud video games downstairs." I said, shrugging. Oh how I desperately wanted class to start up.

"So you haven't heard him tell your brother anything? He hasn't talked on the phone with anyone around you?" I shrugged.

"I mean he has but I haven't overheard anything of interest." I said, trying to sound nonchalant. Mallory looked back at Jen again. They both shrugged. Then, without saying thanks or anything, they turned back around and stopped talking to me. I sighed in relief.

* * *

"Everyone's so nosy." I said in a low voice to Calum a he kissed my neck. He sighed as he straightened up to look at me.

"Are we going to talk or make out?" He said, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. It was currently after school and Calum and I were in the backseat of his car in the parking lot of Walmart I think.

"Calum." I said, rolling my eyes. He shrugged but didn't move in to kiss me again so I took that as the okay to keep going. "Mallory asked me about you today." Calum arched an eyebrow.

"Mallory Fields? Why would she ask you about me?" I hit his shoulder.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you're always at my house. Maybe because you're my brothers best friend. Maybe because she thought I knew something about your new girlfriend." I said Calum nodded his head to the side.

"Point taken." Calum said.

"She thought I might have overheard you talking to a girl on the phone." I said, taking the hat of Calum's head and tossing it to the side before running my left hand through his flat hair. I kind of really like his hair. It's so soft. He grinned at me.

"If we're talking on the phone, it will probably get heated." I smacked his chest as he laughed.

"We've talked on the phone before." I said. "As I recall, that wasn't very heated."

"Well would you like me to call you under those circumstances?" He said with a wide grin.

"No." I said immediately, blushing fiercely.

"Hey, don't worry about it okay?" Calum said tilting my chin up so he could look me in the eye. "It wouldn't be so bad if people found out you know?"

"I would feel bad about lying to Jake though." I said. But not _that_ bad in all honesty. Calum rolled his eyes.

"You're siblings. It's what you do. I would know. I have a sister." I smiled.

"Your sister is nice." I said. He snorted.

"My sister is the devil in disguise." I laughed and his grip around my waist tightened as he kissed me softly.

"Whenever you're ready to tell people I'll be ready too. Okay?" I nodded.

"Okay." I said. He smiled.

"But for now, we don't get caught." He said, leaning in to kiss me again

"Don't get caught." I said against his lips.


	13. Captain of the Team

"Come to my game this Wednesday." I sighed as I stretched out on my bed."Don't sigh at me Lily." Calum said, still aimlessly scrolling through something on his phone. We had now been together for two weeks but it felt longer because he was so annoying. He said that's what I loved about him though.

"What are you? My dad?" I said, rolling my eyes. With swift efficacy Calum threw one leg over me and pinned my arms behind me. He hovered right above me and I was blown away by how close he was.

"Call me daddy." I ended up laughing and Calum grinned getting off of me and laying on my bed next to me. "That was suppose to be sexual." He said poking my side.

"It was stupid and funny and I'm never going to call you daddy Calum." I said glancing over at him. Calum grinned and sat up on his side.

"We'll see about that." I hit his chest and he fell back down laughing. "I call you Princess so you should call me Daddy."

"That's not how that works." I said, shaking my head,

"Well it should." I shoved Calum and made him get off of my bed. He couldn't stop laughing and I was glad nobody was home at the moment to hear us. I rolled my eyes at him and sat up. He moved with me, just staring at me.

"What?" I said.

"Please come!" He said in a whine.

"Are you gonna _beg_ Mr. Calum Hood?" I said smiling at him. Calum rolled his eyes before nudging me lightly, wringing his hands.

"Don't tease me right now okay?" He said. "I really want you to come." He said. _Aww, isn't that cute._ We locked eyes and I was amazed by how Calum could be sexual one moment but a complete sweetheart the next. The combination was weird but I loved it. I moved closer next to him on my bed so our shoulders were touching

"Of course I'll come but it won't be the same Calum." I said moving to face. Calum put one hand on my leg, his thumb stroking my thigh lightly. 

"What do you mean?" Calum said, confused.

"I can't be like your cheerleader or anything. Or show any signs of affection. My brother will be there and if someone catches us together word will travel and we'll get in trouble." I said. Calum groaned and dropped onto his back on my bed. I giggled.

"Can you two please just abolish those stupid rules?" Calum said, lifting himself back up. I rolled my eyes.

"Even if we did he would be mad that we've been lying to him." I said hitting his side.

"I don't care." He said, frowning.

"He's going to beat the living shit out of you." I said.

"Not if you're there to stop him." I scoffed, turning away from him

"I will not be your shield." I said as Calum snaked his arms around my middle and pulled me into his chest.

"Too late." He said before kissing my cheek. I hit my fist against his hands, making him laugh and let go of me.

"Come on, let's go downstairs. Jake should be home with dinner soon and my parents aren't too enthusiastic about having you up here with me alone because _who knows what we could be up too_." I said rolling my eyes as I mocked my father. I took Calum's hand, pulling him towards the door.

"Stealing their daughters innocence." Calum said hitting my ass. I laughed and pushed him away.

"Not even in your dreams Calum."

"Definitely in my dreams." He said with a wink. I groaned and covered my eyes, looking away from him. Calum just laughed as I blushed red.

* * *

"Gooooo Bulldogs!" The cheerleaders trilled out, throwing their Pom-Pom covered hands in the air. I wasn't really paying attention to them though. I wasn't here for them, I was here for Calum and he was in the starting lineup. Apparently he's really good. I had only heard that he was, I had never seen him for myself. Believe it or not, this was my first time going to one of our school's games. I'm not much of a sports fan.

"You look kinda pissed." Maria said, sipping her soda. I shrugged as I straightened out my back on the metal bleachers.

"Actually I'm just bored."

"But Calum's on the team." Kenzie said, poking my side. I rolled my eyes.

"Even if he is it's still a boring game. It's less boring when you play soccer." I said, shrugging as the announcer's voice began to fill the night air, announcing the teams.

"Just wait until the game starts." Jackie said, rolling my eyes. "Calum looks so hot when he plays." I sighed as a whistle was blown and the players jogged across the field, into their positions. I spotted Calum immediately, number 33 up in front. I smiled softly. Another whistle blew and the game started.

They were right. Calum looked so fucking good down there on the field. The only reason I wasn't bored was because I was watching him. Every move he made had a purpose and I've never seen him look so graceful before as he weaved in and out of players with the ball.

"She looks down right hypnotized." I heard Maria whisper.

"Oh shut up. He looks good." I said, turning red.

"Gonna have a hot make out session with him after this?" Jackie said.

"Hell yes." They laughed.


	14. The After Party

"Please come to the party!" Calum said as we sat in the back of his car in the parking lot. Kids were streaming past us, leaving the game and probably going to this after party celebration Calum wanted to go to.

"No. None of my friends will be there and I won't even be able to talk to you." I said taking his hand and entwining our fingers. Calum pouted and I love it when he does that. He looks so adorable.

"Please can we just come out of the closet!" Calum said. I laughed at him, pushing his chest lightly.

"That's not the correct wording for what's happening here." He rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling.

"Well we're hiding from everyone." Calum said. I shook my head at him, getting the conversation back on track.

"I'm not going Calum and I'm not ready for everyone to know about us." Calum pouted again, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Do you not want people to know?" He said, looking away from me.

"No! Calum." I said scooting closer to him so I was almost sitting on his lap. Calum shifted over and pulled me on top of him so I was straddling his lap. "I do, promise. I just.." He was trying to distract me. He was running his hands up and down my thighs. I squirmed a little. "Calum." I said.

"What, I'm listening." He said meeting my eyes. Rolling mine, I continued.

"I just want to make sure that we're not jumping the gun or anything. My brother still isn't happy that I'm not telling him who I'm with. I don't want him to hurt you." I said. Calum snorted.

"He won't hurt me. I'll be fine. He's my best friend." Calum said kissing my cheek

"That's why I'm worried." I said in a mumble. Calum laughed.

"I'll be fine. So, are we still not going to the party?" I shook my head.

"No, but I have something else in mind." I said. Calum arched an eyebrow, intrigued while I smiled mischievously.

* * *

Because of the after party, my brother wasn't home and because my dad had a work party, my parents were gone. It was just us. Laughing, I dragged Calum up the stairs to my room before shutting the door behind us. "You are a little.." I cut him off with a kiss, throwing my arms around his neck. Calum was smiling as he kissed me back.

"A little what?" I whispered, sliding my hands down his shoulders before yanking on his jersey and pulling him backwards with me. I kissed him again as his arms went around my waist. Calum didn't reply. I think he just didn't want to stop kissing me. "You look hot with your jersey on." I said bunching up the fabric in my hands.

"I look better with it off." Calum said stripping it off and revealing his gray muscle shirt underneath. I ran my hands down the muscles on his arms as his hands tightened around my hips. I don't know how long we spent kissing, pressed up against one another on my bed but eventually I heard a car pull up outside and Calum groaned as he dropped his head onto my shoulder. Laughing, I kissed his neck and he lifted his face up. "Is it your parents?" He said. Kissing his cheek, I moved away from him and glanced out the window. My parents were heading up to the front door. 

"My parents." I said walking back into him and kissing him lightly.

"Will they know I'm here?" Calum said in a whisper, kissing me.

"Yes you idiot. Your car is outside." I said pressing my forehead against his, and watching him smile.

"So, I could be off with Jake somewhere in his car." Calum said. I shrugged.

"Lily!" My mother called out. I laughed as Calum groaned lightly. I kissed him quickly before turning around and picking up his jersey.

"Come on. Put this on and let's go downstairs." I told him.

"Can't we just stay up here and make out?" Calum said, grasping the fabric of my shirt in his hands, exposing my hips a little.

"I wish but if you go downstairs later they'll be mad that we hid. Especially my father." I said, poking him in the chest. "Come on." I said, grabbing his hand as he grudgingly put his jersey back on.

"Oh hey you two." My mom said with a wide smile as we walked downstairs. "You aren't at the after party with Jake, Calum?" Calum shook his head.

"Lily didn't want to go." He said nudging me. I let go of his hand and rolled my eyes as my dad walked past us, heading for the stairs.

"It would have been boring." I said.

"I was there! It wouldn't have been boring." Calum said. I snorted.

"It would have been worse just hanging out with you the entire time." I said. Calum messed up my hair and I shoved him toward the living room as my mom laughed at us.

"So what are you kids going to do?" She said.

"When does Jake get home?" I said to her. "Do you know?

"I'm not sure." My mom said. I pursed my lips. 

"We'll probably just watch movies." Calum said.

"I'll make you two popcorn then." She said with a grin.

"Thanks mom!" She headed for the kitchen, humming a little tune as she went. I grabbed Calum's hand again and sat him down on the couch before riffling through the DVD's.

"Pick something good." He told me, kicking his feet up into the coffee table, his arms stretched out on the back of the couch. I nudged his legs and he dropped them off the table.

"My mom will kill you if you do that, you know this and we'll watch whatever I want." I said smugly. Calum rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Okay babe." I blushed as I turned around and popped a DVD in, hiding the title from him. "What is it?" He said as I sat down next to him and curled into his side. His left arm fell down around my shoulders, drawing me closer.

"You'll see." I said as my mom walked back in, carrying a large bowl of freshly popped popcorn.

"Not too loud okay kids?" She said, ruffling my hair and touching Calum's shoulder ash she handed him the bowl before heading up the stairs.

"Yeah, okay mom!" I called back to her, plucking some pieces of popcorn off from the top of the batch. Calum kissed my forehead.

"Can we make out?" He whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"When they go to bed." I whispered back, kissing his cheek. Calum grinned as the opening scene for _The Hunger Games_ came onto the screen.


	15. Guess Who?

"I think I heard that she goes Greendale High School."

"No I'm positive I heard Jackson High."

"You're both wrong I heard from Calum himself that his girlfriend goes to this school." I tried not to laugh as the three gossiping girls continued to argue over where Calum's girlfriend, meaning me, went to school. Little did they know that the notorious, well known girlfriend was standing right next to them. I slammed my locker shut as I headed down the hallway, toward my next class.

"Hey." I jumped at the voice. Glancing up, I found Calum next to me, looking straight ahead. He had this stupid smile on his face.

"Calum." I said as we continued to walk down the hall. "People are around."

"So? They're not paying attention." He said, scoffing.

"Yeah they are. They've been paying attention to you since you announced your unavailability." I said. Calum snorted and shook his head.

"So? They'll probably just think we're friends. Or maybe I'm talking to you because of Jake." Calum said. I rolled my eyes but he did have a point.

"Well people are going to suspect." I said.

"Not your brother though and it's been nearly three weeks now." I blinked up at him in surprise. He was right. The week had gone by fast. It was nearly the weekend again.

"My brother is dense and oblivious." I said. Calum rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it." Calum said. I laughed lightly.

"This is your class right." He said gesturing to a door just ten feet in front of us. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"How did you know that." I said. Calum shrugged.

"You told me your schedule once." Calum said.

"Yeah, once. Did you memorize it?" I said. I think Calum actually turned a bit red.

"I've never walked a girlfriend to her class. I don't know.. I guess I memorized it in case." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. I smiled broadly.

"I want to kiss you right now." I said. Calum smiled.

"Maybe later babe." He said.

"Definitely later." I confirmed. Calum laughed. "Oh hey, I changed your name in my contacts again." Calum grinned.

"What is it this time?" He said.

"Your jersey number." I said. Calum laughed.

"I'm going to change yours then." He said, pulling out his phone.

"To what?" He held up a finger, asking for a minute. I waited patiently, the seconds ticking down until the bell rang. He turned his phone screen toward me.

_Primrose_

I wrinkled my nose. "Primrose?" I said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah after the main girl in the Hunger Games. That's the movie we watched recently right?" He said. I burst out laughing.

"Katniss. The main girls name is Katniss. Primrose is her younger sister." I said. Calum shrugged, smiling.

"Then it works. Jake is Katniss and you're Prim." I rolled my eyes at him, shaking my head.

"Whatever Calum. Get to class." I said, elbowing him.

"I'll see you after school." Calum said. I nodded, smiling.

"See yea." Still smiling, I headed towards my class.

* * *

"Calum where are you going?" I heard Jake whine from downstairs.

"I need to ask your sister something." I stiffened as I sat up on my bed. Did Calum do that on purpose? Or accidentally?

"Why?" Jake asked curiously.

"No reason." I rolled my eyes. It was an accident. Calum was an idiot and the truth was about to come out.

"Is this _'no reason'_ because my birthday is coming up?" I heard Jake ask. I glanced at my calendar in surprise. He was right. His birthday was coming up. In fact, it was next week. The same day that would mark the fourth week into my relationship with Calum.

"You caught me." Calum said with a sigh. I could tell he was relieved, even from up here.

"Fine. Just don't take forever and if she bugs you, yell for me." He said. I heard him fall back onto the couch and turn the TV up as Calum ascended the stairs. I waited for him at my desk like one of those villains or detectives in those old black and white films.

"Idiot." I said as Calum stepped in shutting the door behind him before coming towards me.

"Whatever." Calum said with a grin, leaning down to kiss me. I wrapped my right arm around his neck and kept my left hand on his shoulder where it gathered up the fabric of his shirt between my fingers.

"Now we have to think of a birthday present for him." I said, pulling back.

"I would rather think about what you're going to do for _my_ birthday." He said wiggling his eyebrows. I shoved him lightly while he laughed and let go of me.

"Your birthday isn't for two months Calum." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah but you should still be thinking about what to give me." He said, grabbing my hand and twining our fingers as his eyes trailed down my body.

"You're awful." I said, shaking his hand away and turning around.

"Maybe." He said. I glanced back at him and saw that he was biting his lip. He smiled when he met my eyes.

"So why'd you come up here?" I said, sitting down on my chair at my desk.

"Mostly to make out with you." He said with a shrug, walking towards me and then sitting on the edge of my bed just in front of me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hate to disappoint but I have homework and any minute now Jake is going to come up those stairs and bitch and moan about what's taking too long." Calum rolled his eyes this time.

"He doesn't bitch and moan." As soon as the words left his mouth, Jake was banging on my bedroom door asking Calum what was taking him so long. I giggled. "Jake is always up your ass." I said in a quiet voice. Calum snorted as he stood up. "Must be why he has such a shitty personality." Calum snickered, his hand on the doorknob.

"Savage." He said. "I'll text you."

"Bye Calum." I said as he opened the door. Jake glanced at Calum then at me. I had dropped my smirk and was now wearing a bored expression on my face.

"About fuckin time Calum." Jake said. Calum shook his head and winked at me before following my brother down the hallway. I sighed as I turned around in my seat and stared at my stack of homework and books. Just as I was about to get started, a text from Calum popped up on my phone.

**#33**

**Rain check on that make out session** 😉

_Primrose_

_Of course_ 😏


	16. Birthday Boy

"Are you sure" Calum said, sounding skeptical.

"Of course I'm not sure." I said skimming my fingers over the cases of CD's. Calum scoffed.

"Well I'm not sure either." Calum said. I sighed. Calum and I were currently walking through my brothers favorite music store, trying to figure out what his favorite bands were and if he had their CD's or not. "Come on, you live with him. How come you don't remember?"

"We don't exactly talk much about our music tastes." I said, rolling my eyes. "He only acknowledges the fact that I do listen to music when _Taylor Swift_ or _One Direction_ is playing." Calum snickered.

"You still listen to _One Direction_?" Instead of answering him, I hit him in the gut. Calum laughed as he held my arm back, the other touching the spot I had just hit.

"Shut up." I said, turning away from him.

"I'm not making fun of you I swear. But, come on darling they broke up forever ago." I shook my head at him.

"Okay well I fucking love them and I miss them and I want them back." Calum sighed and put his arm around my shoulders before kissing my forehead. "Someone will see you." I said, pushing him back slightly. This store was often frequented by other people from our school. It was a popular hangout. I hated pushing him away but I didn't want to get caught.

"Oh come on, nobody's around." Calum said, grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers together. I tried not to shake him away. No matter how tough and sexual he acted, that's all it was, an act. He was actually a very emotional guy I had come to find out. He stepped closer and titled my head up, since I was looking at the ground. He leaned in and I met him halfway as he kissed me sweetly. He backed me up against the wooden CD rack, his hand on the back of my neck so I couldn't escape him.

"Calum." I said lightly, one hand on his chest to hold him back from doing anything more. He groaned, stepped away from me and let go of my hand.

"I hate this Lily." He only used my name when he was serious. "I hate not touching you." Calum reached out and put his hand on my cheek and I tried not to laugh at him. "Oh come on, I know you want to." He said, rolling his eyes and dropping his hand so I laughed.

" _I hate not touching you_? What is this some cheesy soap opera?" I said. Calum laughed with me.

"Whatever Lil." He said, bumping my shoulder. I sighed as we continued to walk.

"We'll tell him soon, I promise." It looked like Calum was biting his tongue, trying to prevent himself from saying something he would regret. I think I knew what he wanted to say though, that he's heard that before. "Just not so close to his birthday and not too close after it either." Calum snorted.

"So when?" He said.

"I don't know. We'll think about that when we get there."

"Fine, alright." But because he sounded so upset, I reached out and grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers like he had done earlier.

"Besides I like keeping us a secret." I walked closer to him before throwing my arms around his neck. Calum wrapped his arms around my middle. "It's fun." Calum snickered as I kissed him.

"You just like that I sneak into your room don't you." He said in a whisper, kissing me again.

"Yes." I said with a small laugh as I walked down or a different section of the store.

"You're such a bad girl." Calum said in my ear before hitting my ass lightly as we walked.

"Yeah, whatever." I said shrugging my shoulders. Calum rolled his eyes while I laughed.

* * *

"Hope you guys had fun because I was bored out of my fuckin mind." Jake said as we re-entered our house.

"Oh shut up. Finding your birthday present was hard." I said, rolling my eyes as I shook the bag in my hands. Calum chuckled as he closed the front door. Jake immediately jumped towards me as I headed up the stairs.

"Can I have it now?" He said smiling widely.

"It's not wrapped." Calum said.

"Not until the party dipshit." I said to my brother, turning away.

"Oh come on Lily!" He said. I shook my head at him. "But I'm turning 18!" He shouted after me.

"So?" I snorted. Calm laughed at us and I heard the undeniable _thump_ as my brother hit Calum's chest.

* * *

My brothers party was boring in all honesty. The only people I really knew and talked to that were at my house currently were my parents, my brother and Calum. Talking to my parents the whole time wouldn't have been cool and my brother likes to pretend I don't exist, especially at social gatherings and I couldn't exactly hang around Calum the whole time.

Eventually, I found myself watching the party from my brothers bedroom window and sighing a bit as I ate food I had brought up from downstairs. My parents were outside aimlessly chatting with neighbors and some of my brothers friends. My brother meanwhile was gesturing widely, probably telling some sort of story. Calum was brushing elbows with some blonde girl. The sight made me a little sad.

I stopped eating went back to my room and closed the door. I set the food on my desk and laid on my back on my bed trying hard not to imagine Calum and that girl kissing. Grinding my teeth I slammed my hands over my eyes and groaned softly. My door opened several minutes later. I thought it was Calum but when I opened my eyes, it was my mom. "Oh, sweetheart. How come you're up here?" She asked lightly, sitting on my bed next to me. I shrugged as I sat up. She smoothed out my hair and smiled softly.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't know who to socialize with down there." I said. 

"Invite your friends over." She said with a smile.

"I tried a while back. They all have plans right now or later in the night." I said. She walks forward and kisses my temple.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. You don't have to go downstairs. Just stay up here, watch a movie in my room or something okay?" She said. I nod my head and smile.

"Thanks mom." I said with a smile as she gets up and leaves. I head into my parents room and turn on their TV as my phone buzzes in my pocket.

**#33**

**Are you upstairs?**

_Primrose_

_Yeah._   
_If you're thinking about incoming up here, don't._

**#33**

**Why not?**

_Primrose_

_Because your friends are down there. I'm fine._   
_About to watch a movie._

**#33**

**Are you sure?**

_Primrose_

_Yes Calum. Thanks for the concern though._

**#33**

**Anytime babe. If you change your mind and need a make out buddy, call me.** 😉

_Primrose_

_Noted_ 😂 _thanks_

I lean back against the pillows of my parents bed as I begin to scroll through Hulu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have typos.... fight me. I can't catch everything


	17. Sweet Time

"You did what?" I said, my jaw dropping. Calum grinned triumphantly holding the ticket out to me.

"Do I get a kiss now?" He said.

It was Saturday and Calum was over again, as he was every Saturday since we've been together. (Which, according to the calendar, was a month and a week). I was mad at him for trying to distract me while I was doing homework, that is, until he dropped a bomb on me. He was taking me to a concert. For one of our favorite bands.

"No fucking way!" I said, grabbing the ticket from his hands and staring at it. Calum laughed as I launched myself at him. "I love this! I can't wait to go!" I said, hugging him tightly.

"Hugs? I expected a.." I cut him off by kissing him. Calum smiled before pressing himself up against me. His hands trailed down my sides and to my hips while mine tangled themselves through his hair. "Kiss." He finished when I broke away. I laughed.

"Will my parents let me go? Will Jake be pissed?" I said to myself, pulling back fully and looking down at the ticket. Calum groaned.

"You worry too much. Come on, this is my one month anniversary gift. Your parents will let you go." Calum said with a smile. I stepped closer, kissing him sweetly.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"Anything for you babe." Calm said lightly, wrapping his arms around my waist. I laughed my hands on his biceps.

"This completely blows my gift out of the water." I said throwing a hand in the air. Calum laughed.

"What are you talking about? I loved it." He said. I rolled my eyes and pushed him back so I could sit back down at the table and finish my homework. Calum sat next to me.

"I made you food Calum because I'm a broke." I said with a grin.

"I like food." He said with a smirk. "And I like you. That's all I really need." He said, grabbing my hand and squeezing it lightly. I blushed red

"When's the concert?" I said, looking back down at the ticket and scanning it for the date.

"In like four days." Calum replied with a shrug.

"Four days!" I said, standing up. Calum snorted and stood up with me.

"What?" He said. I shoved his shoulder a little.

"It's in four days? What are you thinking Calum? That's a school night! My parents won't let me go!" I said with a pout, upset. I _love_ The Technicolors. I've wanted to see them for a long time but they're from Arizona. When they announced their tour I was excited to buy a ticket but all their tour dates for California were during school days. I can't believe I forgot about that.

"Just ask them." Calum said with a shrug.

"And if they say no?" I said. Calum grinned at me wickedly.

"Then we sneak out."

* * *

"No." My mom said.

"But mom!" I said, my hands gripping the back of my chair. I was helping my mom clear the dishes for dinner and asking her about going to a concert. She was all for it at first, until she heard it would be on a Wednesday.

"I can't let you go honey." My mom said with a shake of her head. 

"But mom he bought the tickets and it's for our anniversary.." I said quietly. 

"I understand that but school is important." She said. I sighed, defeated. "I know you love this band.." She said when she saw my expression. "But you two can go another time. Make sure he knows you can't go to concerts or parties during school nights okay?" I nodded sadly. I was hoping she would be okay with this, it would have saved me the trouble of sneaking out.

* * *

"Calum I don't know if I can do this." I said, stepping closer to him. We were in in one of the empty classrooms in the B Hall. Calum and I both had free periods for third and we would often meet in some enclosed area so we could be alone.

"You want to see them so badly though." Calum said in a soft voice, lacing our fingers together. I don't know why we were being quiet, nobody else was around but we were kind of used to it.

"I know but my parents will be so disappointed if they find out I've snuck out." I said with a sigh. Calum chuckled and kissed the top of my forehead.

"You're cute when you're worried." Calum said.

"Then I must look flawless all the time." I said.

"You do." I rolled my eyes at Calum's response. "Hey it's okay if you don't want too. I get it." Calum said. I opened my mouth to reply but he kept going. "You can always change your mind though and I'll be there to get you okay?" I nodded slowly. "Okay, good. Now come on, we're missing out on precious make out time." I laughed as he pulled me closer to him.

* * *

"I'm going to be in my room studying." I told my parents after dinner. "I have a big test coming up so I would appreciate it if nobody disturbs me."

"Okay honey, don't work too hard." My mom said brightly. I nodded and smiled as I headed up the stairs. I made quick work of taking a shower and packing a purse full of essential things, or at least, just things I thought I would need. Then I locked myself in my room and waited for Calum to text me.

I had decided that afternoon while I was watching Calum and Jake play video games that I wanted to go to the concert. When Jake went to the kitchen to get something to drink, I told Calum that I wanted to go. He just smiled and nodded his head and began texting me details after he left my house.

We were supposed to leave my house in ten minutes. We would arrive in L.A one maybe two hours later and an hour after that, concert time. My phone rang. The Caller ID read **#33** Calum's jersey number and his contact name. I answered my phone.

"Come on babe, time to rock and roll." Calum said. I laughed.

"How am I going to get out of my house Calum? We never talked about that." I said. Calum snorted.

"Climb down from the roof." Calum said.

"What? I've never done that before!" I said in a squeak.

"You haven't? Come on it's easy, especially with your house." Calum said.

"What are you talking about? Besides that's dangerous and my parents might see me." I said with a huff. Calum was quiet, like he was thinking.

"Well you can't exactly walk out the front door Princess." I smiled. He hasn't called me Princess in a while. "You can do it. Come on, I believe in you. Unless you want to sneak out your brothers window."

"My brothers room?" I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Oh yeah it's easy. So what will it be?" I climbed down the roof. I ran down the block to Calum's car. I had never felt so free before. I pulled open the passenger side door and hoped into his car.

"I'm so in love with you right now." I said, grabbing his shirt and leaning over the gear shift to kiss him. When I pulled back, Calum was grinning.

"You love me?" He said. I let go of his shirt and immediately began stuttering out an apology. "No it's okay!" Calum said quickly, his smile getting wider. "I love you too." I smiled back at him.

"Come on then, let's go to a concert." Calum shifted the car into gear and we drove off down the street.

* * *

The concert was amazing. Calum knew it was a pit but I didn't and it was my first one. It was a mess of bodies and limbs. Calum and I have never been closer, literally and he was really protective. He didn't want anyone else to touch me so he made me stand right in front of him, my back pressed up against his chest and his arms locked around me. When I couldn't take it, I dragged Calum to the back of the venue and danced around to the music back there with him. He was happier with this because people were packed up in front so there was a lot of space in the back and we could see and hear the band just as well.

I don't know how many times I kissed Calum that night but it had to be more than a dozen times. I was so happy to be there. I felt like I could have lived forever in that moment with Calum, our favorite band playing our favorite song being sung and the flashing lights and pulsing bass only made it that much better. As the last note to _Sweet Time_ was sung, I pulled Calum into my and kissed him again. The crowd cheered and Calum yelled, "I should take you to concerts more often." I laughed at his comment. Calum and I were the first tired concert-goers to stumble out of the small venue. We were laughing and holding hands, each holding a piece of merchandise from the table outside. "You're not tired?" Calum said me as we headed back to his car.

"Nope! I feel so good right now!" I said in a loud voice that echoed through the parking lot. Calum laughed.

"Your energy will fade once were driving." Calum said.

"I don't think I'll ever come off this high." I said to Calum, tightening my grip on his hand and pressing myself against him. "I don't think I want too." I said before I kissed him again. Calum put his hand on the side of my neck as we kissed. He smirked the entire time.

"Okay Lily come on, I think you're a bit tired." He said walking us back toward his car again.

"I'm fine! I swear." I said happily.

But I wasn't.

Not ten minutes into the car ride and I passed out. I woke up to Calum picking me up out of his car. "What are you doing?" I murmured as he shut the passenger side door behind us.

"Carrying you?" He said. I laughed lightly, motioning for him to put me down.

"What were you going to do? Knock on the door to my house and hand me off to my dad? Or were you going to leave me on the grass?" I said to him, touching the side of his face. Calum shrugged, smiling.

"I don't know. I just didn't want to wake you. You looked so cute." Calum said. I smiled slowly.

"I have to climb back up." I said in a whine. Glancing up at my open window and the path I took down from it.

"I know. I would carry you myself but I'm not that strong." Calum said. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't let you anyways." I kissed his cheek. "Thank you for an amazing night." I said in a whisper before kissing his lips.

"You're welcome." He whispered back. "Now get a move on." He sad, handing me my bag. I laughed lightly and slowly made my way up the drainpipe of my house to the roof and then into my room. I waved goodbye to Calum and as he walked away, I saw him typing away at his phone. Seconds later, my phone went off.

**#33**

**Thanks for that great view of your ass**.

I rolled my eyes at him and flipped him off through the window. I heard Calum's low laughter waft into the night air before he started his car and took off. I closed my bedroom window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I just now realizing all my chapters begin with dialogue in this first story????


	18. The Hood Family

"Calum." I said, shaking his shoulder as he leaned back in to kiss me. Calum sighed as he moved his hands higher up my thighs and looked up at me. It was after school and we were making out in his car, when he should have been at soccer practice. He told his coach he would be late, family emergency.

"Then this is incest." I had told him before he grabbed my hands and pulled me into the backseat.

"Something so wrong it has to be right." Calum said with a grin before kissing me. I had pretended to gag when he said that, making him laugh. The reason I had stopped kissing him though, was because he asked me to meet his family.

"What?" He said lightly, cupping my cheek with his right hand. I bit my lip and leaned into his palm.

"I don't know.." I said. "Your family? Are you sure?" I asked slowly.

"Of course I'm sure." He said, arching an eyebrow. "Come on, my parents know who you are already but they've never met you and they want to. My sister is pretty excited too." I smiled a little. His sister was very pretty. Model pretty. I made a joke once about how there was no way they could be related because Calum wasn't as hot as her. He had rolled his eyes at that.

"I just.." I paused.

"Scared they won't like you?" I didn't reply. I had only seen pictures of his parents and sister. What he was asking for was me to sit down and talk to them and possibly have dinner.

"It's not that I just.." I said, pausing to think. "Okay, maybe it's that." Calum laughed lightly and kissed my cheek as I slid off his lap onto the middle seat next to him. "What will I tell my parents?" I said. He shrugged.

"The truth. Just ask them not to tell your brother." I sighed and nodded. "So you'll come?"

"Yeah." I said waving him away. "When do you want me to meet them?"

"This Friday is fine." Calum said.

"Why this Friday?" I said. "Couldn't it be next Friday?" Calum laughed and squeezed my hand.

"They're not that bad. They're actually pretty cool." Calum said.

"I'm not scared of them Calum I'm.. I don't want them to meet me. What if they think I'm not good enough for you or that I'm weird or something." I said, crossing my arms over my chest, worried.

"You're the one that's too good for me first off and it's fine Lily, really. You'll see. You're going to love them." I was finding that kind of hard to believe seeing as they were authority figures but not only that they were his parents. I'm not good with authority figures or parents. Dinner was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

"My moms making you your favorite." Calum said, grabbing my hand and squeezing it as we drove back to his house. Calum had just picked me up that Friday and I was nervous as fuck as I tugged at the sleeves of my floral top. I paused to think. I like a lot of food. what could he be referring to? 

"Lasagna?" I said. Calum laughed, nodding. I perked up at the thought.

"I can't wait for you to meet them." Calum said excitedly. His enthusiasm was cute but it did nothing to help my churning stomach. "Mom!" Calum said, closing the front door behind us I cautiously moved forward. "Dad!" He continued, taking my hand. "I'm kind of surprised they're not staking out the front door actually." He said in my ear. As we stepped further into the living room two people appeared, a man and a women. I guessed they were his parents because he looked very similar to both of them.

"Hello sweetheart." His mom said, beaming proudly. "This is Lily?" She asked him.

"Yes. Mom and dad, my girlfriend Lily Karson." I smiled softly as they stepped forward.

"Oh how lovely to meet you but Calum I'm sure we've seen her somewhere." His mom says as she shakes my hand.

"I'm his best friends younger sister." I said with a shrug.

"Ah yes, Jake. You two look very much alike." Funny, I thought I was the prettier of the two. "Calum tells me Jake doesn't know about you two." His dad said. I shrugged sheepishly while his mom gasped lightly.

"Calum!" She scolded.

"My brother might tear him to ribbons." I said.

"I'd like to see that happen." A voice replied from a different part of the house. Calum snorted at someone who descended the stairs.

"You would miss me." Calum said.

"Fat chance." His sister replied coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him in a hug before kissing his temple. Calum scowled and shoved her away lightly but I could tell they were just teasing each other.

"We'll tell him eventually." I said turning back to his parents.

"Of course sweetheart, so whose hungry?" Their mom said. Calum, raised his hand, not that I expected anything different.

Calum's family was... A little crazy. His sister, Mali-Koa and Calum fought nearly the entire dinner about everything and his parents were more than happy to share embarrassing childhood stories about Calum while he moaned and groaned about it. We ate dinner, dessert and even had tea together before I even looked at the time.

"Oh god, Calum." I said. He was talking to his dad in the living room while I was at the kitchen table with his mother and sister. He looked over when I said his name. "It's late." I said, standing up. He glanced at the clock.

"Jesus it is." He said, grabbing his jacket. "I have to take her home. She has a curfew. God I didn't even notice." He said walking towards the front door.

"Oh um it was so nice to meet you both." I said enthusiastically as I received a hug from his sister, mother and even his father.

"Oh and it was so nice to meet you. Please come back dear!" His mother called out to me as Calum grabbed my hand and practically dragged me through the front door. They waved goodbye as we got into his car but I waited until we were down the street to say something.

"I don't have a curfew on Friday nights." I pointed out to him. Calum grinned.

"I know. I just wanted to get a chance to make out with you tonight." I blushed, my eyes going wide. "Did I mention how hot you look in that dress?"

"Calum." I said, rolling my eyes.

"It's true and you did so well with my parents darling." He said, brining my hand to his lips and kissing my knuckles. 

"So where are we going?" I said as he unlocked his car.

"Somewhere quiet." Calum said, glancing over at me with a grin.

"You flip a switch so quickly. One minute you're sweet and kind the next you're this..." I said, gesturing to all of him.

"An incredible sexy guy who also happens to be an amazing kisser?" Calum said. 

"A sarcastic, cocky asshole." I said. "Who is also sexy." Calum laughed.


	19. Unscheduled Sleepovers

There was something tapping against my window. Which was an incredible feat seeing as I was on the second floor and there were no trees outside that could scratch against it with their branches. Being afraid of things that go bump in the night, I wasn't too keen about checking the window to see what was up. I _was_ wide awake though. So when my phone buzzed on my dresser I checked it.

 **#33** I rolled my eyes. Why was Calum calling me?

"Hello?" I said.

"You are awake!" He said, sounding annoyed. "Get your ass up and look outside."

"What? Why?" I said. Throwing off the covers even though he hadn't given me a good reason.

"Because I'm freezing my ass off." I rolled my eyes and threw away the curtains, opening the window. Calum stood on the grass outside staring up at my window.

"What do you want Calum?" I said in a hushed voice even though my parents probably couldn't hear me. "It's late."

"I'm coming up." I watched him smile.

"What? Coming up? Calum.." But The line was dead. He hung up. Calum had disappeared from my line of sight. "Calum." I said into the night air. "Calum." I repeated louder. I could hear some scuffling noises and then Calum's head popped up as he hauled himself up onto the roof. "What the fuck Calum." He laughed lightly.

"Move, let me in." He said hitting my shoulder lightly. I scoffed but stepped aside, letting him jump in. He landed with a giant _thud_.

"Shh! Jesus Calum, my parents." I said, hitting his arm. Calum turned and smiled at me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I slid my hands up his chest and onto his shoulders subconsciously.

"You look cute." He said eyeing my tank top and shorts. I rolled my eyes. I was suddenly aware that I wasn't wearing a bra. I think he noticed. Calum smirked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said.

"Sleeping over at my girlfriends house." Calum said, moving us toward my bed.

"What? Calum! No!" I said, trying not to raise my voice at him.

"Oh come on. No big deal. We're just sleeping. Not having sex." Calum said. I blushed as he walked past me. I closed the window, knowing I wouldn't let him exit the way he had come.

"Does your mother know where you are?" I said.

"Actually she does. She's cool with it. She knows I won't touch you." He said putting one hand on my cheek and kissing me sweetly.

"You're touching me." I said when he pulled away. Calum rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but not in _that_ way." He said, sitting down on my bed. I sighed and shook my head.

"Is there any chance I will be able to convince you to leave?" Calum shook his head, smiling. I groaned, walking toward my dresser and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Calum hissed.

"To go put on a bra. I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you without one on." I whispered back. I closed the door, hearing his low laughter as I walked down the hallway. He was stretched out on my bed, hands behind his head staring at the ceiling when I walked back in. Calum sat up and grinned.

"You didn't have to." He said as I closed the door. I assumed he was referring to me putting on a bra.

"I really did." I whispered back as I slid up next to him. Calum opened his arms and I leaned against his chest easily. He kissed my forehead.

* * *

"Lil." Calum said in a groan pushing me off of him. I laughed lightly.

"I told you last night that I roll around a lot." Calum rolled his eyes.

"I know I just didn't think it would be a problem." He murmured. I laughed again as I glanced out my window. It could have only been about four in the morning. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"At least I'm not a cover hog." I said to him. Calum hit my arm lightly, his right arm over his eyes. I laughed again. "It's true." I said, pulling the covers back down around me.

"You know, you would think a queen sized bed would be enough room for two people." He said turning on his side to face me. I could barely see his face in the dim light.

"When do you have to go?" I said. He smirked.

"Want me out of here that quickly huh?" I shook my head, smiling.

"It's just.. My parents." Calum groaned again as he flopped back down on his back. I watched his white shirt ride up a little, exposing his hip bones and stomach. "And Jake. I don't think they would approve of any boy being in my room at night." I murmured to him.

"Okay, yeah I know." He whispered to the ceiling. We were silent.

"Are you mad?" He sat up so I did too.

"No. Why would you think that." He asked, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear. I shrugged, hopping he couldn't see how red my cheeks were.

"I know you want to tell them. Your parents and my parents know and my mom, she approves but Jake.." Calum nodded.

"Won't be as understanding. I get it, I really do." Calum said kissing my forehead. I smiled slowly. "We'll tell him soon. Hell, we can even do it together." I shook my head.

"No. I can tell him. He might kill you if you're present." I said. Calum grinned.

"No he won't." Calum said.

"He might."

"But he won't." Calum continued to argue. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said.

"Yeah whatever." Calum said, leaning in. He kissed me hard before laying back down on my bed. I laughed looking at him. "Come on, it's cold and it's early. Let's go back to sleep." He whispered, opening his arms so I could lay my head on his chest.

"Okay." I whispered laying against him. "But you'll have to wake up in a few hours to leave." Calum groaned.

"Don't remind me."


	20. The Jersey

"Lily!" Jake said, voice loud.

"What!" I shouted back. I heard his footsteps on the stairs and felt him hit the back of my head before coming around the couch and sitting next to me. "Ow! Asshole." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"You're dating a soccer player." Jake said triumphantly.

"No I'm not." I said, rolling my eyes. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. How did he know that?_

"Yes you are. I saw his jersey in your room." Fucking God damnit Jesus fuck. When did that get there? Has that been there since Calum's last game? Oh my fucking god. How had we not noticed? Well we were pretty into our make out session but I don't see why he.. Jake interrupted us. I remembered now. Calum had snuck upstairs to see me and to "change out of his clothes" because he was sleeping over that night. He practically booked it out of my room. I almost smiled at the memory but Jake was standing in front of me.

"Okay fine I am." I said hoping to God that he didn't know Calum's jersey number. "What about it?" I said.

"So who is it? Why won't you tell me?" Jake complained hitting my arm.

"Because it's none of your business." I said crossing my arms and turning away from him. He sat forward.

"It is my business. You're my baby sister I gotta tell this asshole what's up." I rolled my eyes. He was protective when I didn't want him to be and an asshole when he should have been a gentleman.

"He's a nice guy." I said, standing up and turning off the TV. I was too nervous to watch now and I had to call Calum. I had to tell him we needed to be more careful.

"Then what's his fuckin name!" Jake shouted after me.

"I'm not fucking telling you!" I shouted back.

"Lily! Jake!" My dad snapped at us from his office. I huffed and shut the door to my room, locking it after me. I took out my phone and quickly dialed Calum's number. I had it memorized at this point.

"Hey darling what's up?" Calum said sweetly as he answered.

"We need to be careful." I said crossing my arm under the one holding the phone.

"Careful as in we need to use protection because I have a couple of condoms..." Calum said

"Calum!" I exclaimed sharply before slamming my hand over my mouth. He laughed on the other end.

"You'll be screaming that later." Calum said probably grinning like mad.

"Calum." I said in a hushed tone. "That's not what I meant and you know it." He sighed.

"Okay Lily what's up?" He said. 

"My brother found your jersey in my room." I said picking the jersey up off the floor. "He knows I'm dating a soccer player now." I continued, tossing it onto my bed. Calum chuckled.

"Maybe you shouldn't have ripped it off of me then." Calum said.

"Fuck you Calum.." I said. "That was all you. You looked hot. It's not my fault." I said in a grumble, sitting down at my desk.

"Thanks darling. I'll keep that in mind. Note to self: stop being attractive." I scoffed while Calum laughed. "Hey it doesn't matter Princess. Jake doesn't know my jersey number. He doesn't even know my middle name." I could just see him rolling his eyes.

"What? Thomas? It's so easy to remember though." I paused as I said this. "Hey, I think I'm going to change that to your contact name. It's less conspicuous than your jersey number." I told him smiling to myself.

"That's really fuckin smart. Your middle name is what? Daffodil?" I frowned as I listened to Calum laugh and I would have chewed him out but he said, "I know what it is I'm kidding. Jamie right?" I smiled a little.

"Yeah but I don't really like my middle name." I said

"Why? I think it's perfect." I blushed. "I bet you're really red right now."

"Fuck off Calum." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Maybe later babe. Hey, bring my jersey tomorrow okay? I'll need that again, soon. Can I text you? I have homework."

"Of course you can. Bye Calum." I said with a smile

"Bye Princess." I bit my lip and smiled. That nickname would never get old. We hung up the phone.


	21. The Truth

"LILY!" Jake shouted as he walked through my bedroom door. He had probably just arrived home from his job at the bookstore.

"What?" I said, pulling my earbuds out of my ears. He looked mad. Really, _really_ mad. Something was up. Did I do something? I mentally began going over everything I have done to him. Nothing significant popped up. At least, not something recent.

"I know who you're dating." He said. My heart leapt into my throat. "And I'm going to kill him." I jumped up.

"Jake, you can't hurt him." I said, wondering if I should beg.

"I can and I will!" He said with a menacing scowl. I rushed over to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"You can't!" I said. "I really like him please. I'm sorry!" I said shaking his arm. Calum was coming over today, Jake and him always hangout after he gets off work. Calum was probably already on his way.

"I don't care. He can't touch my baby sister!" He said, pushing my hand off him and turning away from me.

"Don't hurt Calum!" I said in a shout. Jake stiffened. I slammed my hands over my mouth. Jake had tricked me. He never said who he thought I was dating. It was just a general _him_. Jake had tricked me into saying his name. Kudos, but I was still worried. Jake slowly turned. He was breathing heavily, nostrils flaring. I swear he was red in the face.

"Calum?" He said lowly. "IT'S CALUM!" I cringed and stepped away from him. I heard a car pull up outside. My breathing hitched. Calum. Jake shot out of my room. Panicking I threw open my window and leaned out of it. Calum had just locked his car and was putting his keys away.

"Calum!" I shouted. He glanced up at me confused but one look at my face and he knew something was wrong. "Jake..." I never got to finish my sentence because the front door banged open and all I could hear was a ferocious,

"Calum!" Being shouted down the street. Jake tackled Calum. I gasped and rushed downstairs and went through the open front door. They were wrestling on the grass and thankfully no punches were flying.

"Jake!" I shouted as he pinned Calum to the ground. Calum kneed my brother and kicked him off. Jake doubled over but got up. I was faster though, stepping between them. "Jake, stop." I said. Putting one hand out in front of me while grabbing Calum's wrist with the other.

"Don't touch my sister!" Jake shouted at Calum, over me even though I was the one who grabbed him. I let go of Calum and put both of my hands up in a defensive manner in front of Jake, ready to push him back if he charged.

"Jake will you calm down!" I said.

"Told you we should have told him sooner." Calum said in a quiet voice behind me.

"Please shut up." I said, glaring at Calum who shrugged. "Jake?" I said looking back to my brother. He was running his hands through his hair in exasperation.

"My baby sister?" He said, muttering some more under his breath. "Lily!?" He said, throwing his hands up.

"I'm not that little." I said, folding my arms. Jake finally looked at me

"You're a god damn junior Lily. He's turning eighteen you're.. My god you're only sixteen!" He said as I sighed. "Does dad know? Does mom?" He said.

"I'm turning seventeen soon. It's just two years." I said. "Yes mom and dad know and they're fine with it, Jake." He scoffed and ran his hand through his hair again.

"How can they be okay with this? Lily, we had a deal." Jake said with a frown.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't date my friends and I don't date yours, well none of _my_ friends want to date you but one of yours does." I said, gesturing to Calum. From the corner of my eye I watched Calum shrug sheepishly.

"You guys hate each other." Jake said. I shook my head.

"He's annoying as fuck but I don't hate him." I said glancing up at Calum.

"Yeah and I always thought your sister was hot dude." Jake growled and stalked forward but I turned around and glared at Calum.

"Not helping!" I shouted in his face. Calum just grinned. I turned back to Jake. "Please tell me you're okay with this." Jake opened his mouth. "Because even if you're not, we're not breaking up." Jake closed his mouth.

"Fuck." Jake said, turning around and walking several paces before turning around to glare at us again. "Asshole." Jake said to Calum.

"You know I won't hurt her dude. You should be worried about her hurting me." Calum said. I stepped to the side and gave Calum a harsh look.

"God it's not that." Jake said with a scoff. "I just can't believe I didn't fuckin see it." He paused. "Shit. You should hear the way he fucking talks about you." Jake said rolling his eyes. My angry expression dropped and I looked at Jake bewildered. Calum was blushing. I smiled slowly.

"You're not mad?" I said.

"No, I'm fucking pissed." Jake said glaring at me, then Calum. "It's been almost two fucking months. Why didn't you say anything sooner?" He saod. I shrugged.

"I knew you would be angry." I offered sheepishly.

"I almost blurted out her name several times just to get you off my back." Calum said.

"Shut up." I said to Calum, still looking at my brother. "Are you gonna hurt him?" I demanded.

"No." Jake muttered, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Good." I said stepping to the side to look at Calum. He leaned down to kiss me.

"I swear to god _don't_ kiss in front of me!" Jake said, his hands over his eyes as if he was a small child who was still afraid of girls and _cooties_. I laughed and moved away from Calum who pouted.

"I'm so glad you know now man." Calum said hitting my brothers shoulder. "You can hang out I with us now Lily." He said looking at me.

"No way in hell. You guys are still annoying as fuck when you're together. No thanks." I said with a shake of my head

"Oh thank god." Jake said in relief. Calum frowned.

"Oh come on Lil!" He whined.

"Nuh-uh. No way." He pouted again. "Oh man, I can't wait to see everyone's faces at school though." I said with a laugh. Calum laughed too as Jake began mumbling under his breath about what a pain in the ass we both were. I can't believe I was so afraid of telling him. It actually wasn't that bad. I smiled as Calum and Jake began to walk into the house, arguing about what game to play today. Calum turned to wink at me as I followed them into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Rule Two: Don't Get Caught will be published tomorrow (also all at once) and hopefully the other stories in the series will follow suit. I promise you they only get better from here. If you survive the cringe you'll be in for a real treat (AKA I start to write smut in later stories) lol


End file.
